The Picture in His Pocket and Other Short Stories
by Kohaku Frost
Summary: My stories of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, most of them shorts, a few short-shorts, but all are romantic, and tragic. Inspired by Silver Lioness and Golden Dragon by CatEye360. Please read and review.
1. The Picture in His Pocket

The Picture in His Pocket  
  
After five long years, the war was over. Bleeding and finding it hard to breathe, Harry Potter crawled over to the equally near death body of his enemy: Draco Malfoy, the last Death Eater. They had been battling for days now, neither one wanting to lose, each fighting only to kill the other. Yet, throughout the whole ordeal, Draco had carefully shielded one place within his robes; Harry intended to know why before he died. Finally reaching the shaking form of the taller, pale haired, silver-eyed young man, Harry pushed aside the protective hand Draco held over his pocket.  
  
"Geroff...Malfoy..." Potter hissed. "No reason...to hide...some...thing now..."  
  
If Draco had been stronger, he would have put up more resistance, but his life was slipping away and he had one last request to make of the victorious Boy Who Lived. Pulling a well kept, old photograph out of his pocket, Draco glared at his killer, then coughed up the little blood he had left in his body.  
  
"Damn you...Potty...You want...ed to know...now you...must see to...their safe...t...y..." Harry watched as the tiny bubbles in the blood staining Draco's lips popped under the pitiful force of his last breath. Weakly, Harry pried the picture out of the dead man's hand, and raised it to his eyes. The three people in the picture were laughing and smiling, the tall blonde man with his arm around the beautiful golden-eyed woman forcing the energetic four-year-old child in the picture to hold still. Harry gasped in shock, and then regretted the pain it caused in his chest.  
  
"Mione...and Draco...? They...had a girl..." Harry closed his eyes -just for a moment, he told himself- never thinking that while his last thoughts tangled in his mind, a bitter, jealous Ron Weasley was choking the life out of the mother as he had the daughter.  
  
Finis 


	2. The Rarest Gold

The Rarest Gold  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but Draco is locked in my closet.  
  
It had been seven years since Draco had first laid eyes on the quiet, shy, and bookish Hermione Granger. In that space of time, she had changed from mouse to sleek, svelte tigress: gone were the rabbit teeth, the bushy hair, and the shyness. Head Girl Granger was a woman, to put it bluntly, and she belonged to Draco alone. Despite her Muggle ancestry, he loved her with a passion that scared him. If his father ever found out, they would both die, even though Hermione was innocence and goodness and everything a Malfoy could never be. The blame would rest solely with Draco, who now stood in the darkness of Hermione's room, still and silent, not showing a hint of the turbulence beneath his calm.  
  
He wasn't sure why he was there; they had already met in their forest clearing earlier that day. He only knew that he had reached the end of his rope, and that his father would be coming to the school in the morning to see them both punished for their affair. He watched her sleep, careful not to disturb her, desperate to share even this most minute time with her while he could. He felt...protective of her, a feeling as strange as the incredible love she had awakened in him. He didn't want her to be tainted by the war, the cruelty of the world, the agony of being forced to watch him deny his love for her. Without a word, Draco leaned down and brushed a feather-light kiss against her lips, and then he deepened his kiss, knowing she would not awaken.  
  
Pulling away slowly, Draco traced her lips with his thumb, then ran his fingers down the smooth column of her throat. He slipped his other hand beneath her head, then brought his hands together around her delicate white neck. Not fully aware of what he was doing, Draco tightened his grasp, waking Hermione with a choked gasp. Her eyes focused on him as she woke, and her struggles ceased. Draco loosened his hold, shocked at his actions.  
  
"Draco...? What is it?" Her soft voice warmed his heart as the thought of what he had been about to do chilled his spine. She was too beautiful to die like that, yet, his father knew no mercy...  
  
"My...Lucius knows, love. He's coming tomorrow and I..." Draco saw that no more words were needed; the light in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"Is this...the only way we can...stay together?" Mione closed her eyes slowly as she saw Draco nod. She knew what would happen if Lucius got her, and she knew Draco would blame himself. She wanted to be with Draco, always. "I just want to be with you..."  
  
Draco saw the pain in her eyes, and made his decision. Not only would they be together always, but they would deal s great blow to his father and Voldemort. Draco took his wand out of his pocket and smiled at his beloved. The twinkle in her eye told him she knew his thoughts and she took the wand from her nightstand. As one, they pointed their wands at the other's heart, and kissed one last time. Draco lost himself in her eyes, those shimmering cat's eyes...the rarest gold...  
  
"I'm scared Draco..."  
  
"Me too. But we'll be together..."  
  
"Yes, together."  
  
In unison, they spoke the words that would wake every teacher and student in the school.  
  
"Avada Kedavra..."  
  
Finis 


	3. Forever Yours

Forever Yours  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but Draco is my slave.  
  
It was quiet and still in the library, allowing Hermione the opportunity to study uninterrupted. Madam Pince had left long before, and since the Head Girl was assistant librarian, she was required to stay late. To the best of her knowledge, she was the only student still hidden among the massive shelves, but she would finish that page and then go hunting for curfew breakers. Before she could leave her seat, Hermione was disturbed by a young fourth year shuffling his feet and staring at the floor as he approached her.  
  
"Ummm....Miss Granger?" The boy was one of the students she tutored, and though he was younger than she, he was a good foot and a half taller.  
  
"Good evening, Jeremy. What did you want to ask me?" Hermione knew what his behavior signaled: another brat kid had fallen in love with her. She was, as always, right.  
  
"Her-Hermione...I-I-I love you!" Young Jeremy fumbled in his pockets, pulling out a large opal ring. Mione recalled that he came from a very rich, very old wizarding family that would never have approved of the match. He thrust the ring toward her and clumsily went down on one knee. "Hermione...I will love you forever...be mine, Hermione..."  
  
Hermione struggled to contain her laughter, knowing it would crush the boy, and shook her head as his watery blue eyes pleaded with her golden gaze.  
  
"No Jeremy. You're just a kid, and this is just a crush. I'm too old for you, and you're too young to be in love. Go back to your dorm, Jeremy. Get some sleep." Hermione smiled sympathetically and walked away, trying hard not to reveal her mirth. That was the fifth one this year to declare undying love for her. Stupid children...if only they knew what real love was. Unconsciously, Hermione traced a jagged, partially healed scar on her left palm. No, these boys knew nothing of love.....  
  
The year before....  
  
Hermione was in the library past midnight again, Madam Pince being kind enough to let her stay after hours if she locked up. Being a perfect student had its perks. Ron and Harry hadn't been able to talk about anything but Quidditch for weeks now, and she was sick of it. So she escaped to the library, her sanctuary, her refuge. She had just started her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was lonelier than ever. Lavender and Parvati both had boyfriends to keep them company, but Hermione had no one of her own.  
  
Making her rounds to chase out those little scamps who wanted to see if they could get locked in, or those who were so wrapped up in each other that they lost track of time, Hermione shoved her depressing thoughts to the back of her mind. Coming around the corner from the reference books to the fiction section, the studious, golden-eyed girl heard female giggles from somewhere on her left. Hermione gritted her teeth and turned in the direction of the sound, not wanting to walk into something obscene, but rules were rules. She soon saw the back of a Slytherin's robes and she rolled her eyes. God, Malfoy and one of his bitches.  
  
"Excuse me...the library is closing, and if you don't want to lose points, I recommend that you leave." Hermione knew well that her cold, clipped voice could kill any mood, and it didn't fail her this time, thank God. She hated nasty scenes.  
  
"Come on now, Granger. Don't be such a prude." Draco Malfoy's cold drawl slid across her skin like a fine silk, but she mentally shrugged off the effects, as she had for the last six years. "What would I have to pay for some quality time with my Pansy?"  
  
Hermione inwardly groaned. Oh Lord, not Pansy! But sure enough, that dog face and the accompanying puppy whine soon assaulted her senses. She could make out something along the lines of "Draco she's such a mean bitch!" before Draco coolly told Pansy to get lost. Hermione met his eyes in a moment of stunned silence, and then the overly curvaceous Slytherin girl fled. Draco seemed to be almost...checking Hermione out, and it made her damn uncomfortable.  
  
"Hermione...that's an interesting name..." Mione nearly choked. Malfoy was trying to make small talk with her?! Apparently, those icy silver eyes didn't miss her massive confusion. "Let me guess, you want to cut the bullshit?"  
  
"Do you have something to say to me, Draco? I don't have all night. I actually try to get good grades on my own, and I have a mountain of homework." Hermione saw him pale, then flush. Before she could finish thinking how adorable he looked all pink like that, her arm was twisted behind her and she was pressed up against the steel muscle of his chest. One of his strong, long fingered hands held her arm pinned behind her back, the other tangled roughly in her hair. He forced her head back, making her golden gaze meet his silver. Oh God, Hermione prayed, don't let him hurt me... But hurting her didn't seem to be the object of his actions. As she stared up into his eyes, trapped in their spell, her lowered his head, kissing her skillfully, somehow knowing just what made her melt. Before she went to pieces completely, Draco pulled away, then leaned his forehead against hers. He was...gentle...letting her catch her breath before resuming his attack on her senses. Hermione couldn't repress a shiver as he ran his tongue along her lips, tracing them. Feeling this, Draco pulled away again and looked down at her.  
  
"I think this is enough for now...for both of us." He grinned, releasing the arm he had trapped, caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "One thing, my sweet, I will not tolerate you holding anything back when you are with me. I won't tolerate you being with anyone else either, since you belong to me now."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"No. You are mine now." He cut off all Hermione's protests, pulling her close against him and holding her as he spoke. "I have wanted you so long now..."  
  
Hermione couldn't reconcile the last ten minutes with the rest of her brain. It was impossible, utterly impossible. She thought it must be some kind of cruel joke, but this was the way her father held her mother...  
  
"Draco...This seems completely unreal. So sudden..."  
  
"I know. Watching you standing there, of me and my activities that it, well, made me lose it. Hermione...not only are you mine, but I am yours. Forever yours." Draco kissed her one last time and then stepped away. "I'll let you get back to your responsibilities." He laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweet librarian."  
  
With that he was gone, leaving Hermione standing there with fingers pressed to incredulous lips still warm with the memory of his kiss.  
  
The two forbidden lovers met nightly in the library, and true to his word, Draco belonged to Hermione alone. A strange bond had formed between the pair, a connection so strong they could sense each other through walls. Draco was completely in love with Hermione, and each time he held her, he damned the consequences, should his father find out. But, of course, he did.  
  
Deep in the Forbidden Forest, Hermione Granger lay wrapped in her lover's arms, content to simply be held by him. It was both bliss and hell to love Draco; she never knew when he would surprise her with a small token of his love, but his moods were often dark. He was a kind, considerate, and overall excellent lover, yet he held depths of emotion behind his silver eyes that Hermione desperately longed to know. It was the end of spring, and soon the school year would be over and they would be separated for months. But not yet. They weren't ready yet.  
  
"Hermione...how much do you love me?" Hermione sleepily blinked her large golden eyes, oddly unnerved by the question.  
  
"I love you more than life, Draco. Why do you ask?" He smiled down at her, smoothing her light brown hair away from her eyes.  
  
""Because I want to know that you won't turn and run, should my father find out about us. He might, you know, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Draco spoke of death so easily sometimes that it disturbed Mione.  
  
"And would you let him, Draco?" Peering up at him through her thick brown bangs, she begged that she would never see his love tested in such a way.  
  
"Do you want the honest answer?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"I doubt if I would be able to kill him, but I would die for you Mione." With that, Draco pulled his cloak over them once more, kissing her passionately as he had so many times before. Things were just getting heated when a cold, cultured voice from a nearby tree interrupted.  
  
"My, my, Draco. Such a lovely Mudblood, but a Mudblood nonetheless. It seems the bitch might tell tales now that your affair has been discovered. Best to cut out her tongue, I say." Stepping from the darkness of the forest, Lucius Malfoy eyed them coldly, twirling his cane in his fingers. Hermione gasped in fright and slight pain as Draco crushed her to him to prevent any attack. "Now, son, you wouldn't really throw your life away for a filthy little Mudblood whore, would you?"  
  
Hermione shivered in fright, subtly magicking robes around her nude body. Draco felt it but said nothing, never taking his eyes from his father. As Draco remained speechless, Lucius raised his cane and spoke a single incantation that was very familiar to him.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Returning to the dull duties of librarian once her reverie was over, Hermione shooed all the stragglers out of the library, then turned and ran to the very back of the huge room. Turning down various rows without looking at them, her feet taking over with the ease of long practice, she arrived before an ornate wooden door with no doorknob on its surface. Her golden eyes narrowed, Hermione placed her scarred left palm against the middle of the wood. The door glowed and flickered, then slowly became reflective and silvery. In heavy letters above the mirror's surface was written "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." Hermione spoke in a voice so soft it could barely be heard:  
  
"I show not your face but your heart's desire."  
  
Hermione's left hand began glowing, becoming silvery, and she quickly removed it from the surface of the Mirror of Erised. Smiling back at her was her beloved, Draco, whose love she had never needed to question or doubt. When Lucius had attacked, Draco had Apparated in front of her returning his father's spell with a Killing Curse of his own. He had fallen to the ground, his white blond hair staining crimson with the blood that flowed from the Dark Mark imprinted on his forehead. Hermione's anguished scream had been heard all the way back to the castle, and Dumbledore had come running. In return for her "service" in brining about the death of a notorious Death Eater, she was given a small fragment of the Mirror of Erised to ease her pain. Hermione felt that she could use the magic in that piece to find Draco, and weeks of research led her to a small shop in Knockturn Alley. There, she had learned the secret to summoning the mirror to her, wherever she was. The sliver of glass had gone into her hand, the words into her soul, and the greatest power of all to her whim.  
  
Stepping up to the mirror again, Hermione placed her slivery, mirrored palm against Draco's, then her flesh was slipping into the mirror, his warm fingers wrapping around her own, pulling her close to him. She would have to leave early in the morning. She had Double Potions after breakfast.  
  
Finis 


End file.
